Splendor Man
Splendor Man (aka Splendy) is a "Happypasta", which is a parody of the Creeppyasta genre. He originated as a parody of Slender Man, but now fans like to portray him as Slender Man's nicer brother. He has since gained a massive amount of popularity in the Slender Man fan-base. But don’t make him angry cause when he is, he becomes more murderous than Slenderman. Origin Splendor Man first appeared in a Marble Hornets parody from the YouTube channel "Neil Cicierega", where he was spotted by two very nice girls named Becky and Tiffany. He then proceeded to give them flowers and dance for them in order to make them happy. Towards the end of the video, he threw glitter at them. Appearance Unlike Slender Man, Splendor Man has a visible face which consists of black dots for eyes and a black mouth, but he lacks teeth (in most portrayals) and a nose. He also wears a black suit with colorful polka-dots, a bow tie (usually red, sometimes rainbow), and a top hat (of varying sizes) or less commonly a trilby hat, both seen with a red stripe. He is also very tall like Slender Man, and his hands are black, with claws on the ends of his fingertips, contrary to the Slender Man's normal-looking bare hands with lack of claws. Although his skin is usually portrayed as being the same shade as most Caucasians, he has been portrayed as being just as pale as his brother and he is often shown to have rosy cheeks. Although Splendor Man is usually shown with tentacles, the details pertaining to his tentacles are disputed. Some say they are plain black, like his brothers, others say they have rainbow stripes or polka dots. Most agree that he has bells on the ends of them, but it's unknown if they're attached or accessories he puts on. He is also commonly depicted as holding a golden topped cane in most of his artwork appearances. Personality Splendor Man is often portrayed as the Slender Man's brother and, as opposed to his brother, loves everything happy and joyful. His purpose is to cheer up people who do good deeds. He is often portrayed as happy-go-lucky, and very kind, especially to children. He often brings people gifts such as flowers. His personal relationship with his brother is unknown, as the two are only shown together in fan art, although many fans believe Slender Man does not approve of his brother's cheerful nature and that Splendor Man either does not understand his brother's behavior or disapproves of his murderous behavior. Powers and Abilities WARNING: The following contains speculation Although he is not shown as often, and thus his full range of abilities is unknown, there is some evidence in his first appearance that he is capable of the following: *'Mood Enhancement - '''His presence seems to have an effect on humans causing them to almost immediately become happy and cheerful. This effect also seems to prevent humans from becoming startled by his presence, as Tiffany and Becky, although not expecting his appearance and supposedly trying to shoot a short film, immediately became delighted to see him, despite the introduction to the video implying they did not know what happened. *'Technology Disruption - 'In his first appearance, like his brother, the camera signals were disrupted, with static accompanied by pictures of cheerful things such as kittens popping up. *'Teleportation - 'He appears out of nowhere partway through the video. *'Glitter - '''In his first appearance, he at some point throws glitter at the girls, even though he is never seen carrying glitter. It is unknown if he simply had a bottle of glitter or kept glitter in his pockets, or if he somehow is able to create glitter by some unknown means. Fans also speculate that he has tentacles like his brother, but that his are more decorated, and have bells on the ends. Facts *Splendor Man was created by Neil Cicierega for the YouTube video below. *The idea of Slender Man, Splendor Man, Trender Man and Sexual Offender Man being brothers is purely fan-made as in reality, the characters have nothing to do with each other though obviously there is nothing wrong with this portrayal. Theme Song Double Rainbow Song - schmoyoho Sources The Slender Man Wiki Videos Category:Male Category:Happypasta Category:Comedy Category:Deity Category:Good Category:Spin-Off Category:Supernatural